When Under a Red View Sky
by NejiHina100
Summary: Belle goes for a walk in the Underworld to clear her head after learning she was pregnant. Along the way, she meets someone who helps her understand Rumple's current situation. Will she agree? Or call the marriage off? Set after 5x16 and inspired by the 5x17 promo.
1. Chapter 1

So I needed to write this to help me feel better about Belle's character in the 5x17 sneak peek. I love her, and Rumbelle is my OTP forever, but she's pissing me off. This story popped up because I wanted her to find some logic and reason and to understand what she's refusing to believe. I did make it to where she met her mother in the Underworld, because I'm sure she would listen to Colette better than anyone, but I wasn't sure how to make Colette in the Underworld. I still hate the fact that Neal isn't in the Underworld because he wanted to know that his son was okay, but he had no unfinished business? Well, Henry Sr. wanted to make sure Regina was okay and happy, and yet he's in the Underworld? Where's the logic in that? And personally, I still believe Neal had unfinished business with his father, whether he wants to admit it or not. Perhaps I should write a one-shot about that?

Anyways, as I was writing, I decided to change it to Peter Pan Belle met instead of her mother. We never had a moment between them and I think Peter would understand the logic behind Rumple better than her mother. This is my first time writing Peter Pan, so he might be OOC. I apologize for that, but if you have advice, tips, or hints on how to make him more accurate, please let me know. Enjoy.

* * *

Not twenty-four hours passed when Rumple told Belle the news that she was pregnant; and in that time she had made sure baby Hood was safe in her father's arms, helped Robin and Regina get her back from Zelena (despite her protesting not to trust the Wicked Witch), and learned what the heroes had learned in their short time in the Underworld. But when they decided to take a break from their mission and simply relax Belle left the loft. She didn't have anything to offer to the conversations and she wasn't ready to let them know that she was pregnant. Plus, she really needed some time alone to think.

She couldn't bring herself to go back to the library. It didn't look anything like the Storybrooke library back home and she didn't really feel safe there; and Rumple's words would only echo in the once familiar sanctuary. She wasn't ready to go the shop just yet either, knowing that was his sanctuary to hide in, but she also knew it wasn't safe to go wondering in the Underworld alone. Despite having done so already, knowing she wasn't just protecting herself anymore changed that.

Pregnant.

The word repeated itself in her head and she wondered if this shocked reaction was something every new mother went through, or if it was because of the following news she received afterwards. Deep down she knew she shouldn't be too upset at Rumple. He did tell her that it was years before he ever met her when he made the deal, but the fact that he actually agreed to it was what shocked her. There was stories (which she later found out was false) of the Dark One Rumplestiltskin trading for a baby. But _trading_ a baby?

 _He didn't mean to hurt you. He just wanted to save his son._

She shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to listen to reason. And she hated herself more for that.

She was already upset at herself for once again walking away from him and more upset with what she told him. She knew, she knew deep down, that she was wrong. He finally told her the truth. He finally gave her what she had always been wanting from him. And she walked away just because she didn't like it.

She had been walking aimlessly around town, not paying attention to the lost souls, or where she was going. She didn't even know where she was in town because everything looked beaten up and red. Belle almost tripped when she looked back up at the sky but caught herself in time. The baby she figured was hardly a week old, but it didn't mean she wanted to cause damage to herself.

"You should be careful dear. This isn't a safe place for the living."

Belle spun around. She had heard that voice only a few times in the past, but she knew it well enough.

Peter Pan.

He stood there with his hands in his pockets, dressed in a dashing suit, and a eerily familiar smirk on his face.

"Peter Pan. What are you doing here?"

Belle took a few glances to her side, making out her surroundings in case she had to run.

"I would think you're smart enough to figure that out. I'm sure you heard about what kind of place the Underworld is, or at least read about it in a book."

He sounded too familiar for her comfort at the moment.

"It's a place for souls...with unfinished business."

"Exactly." He took a step forward, making her step back. "I think you know what my business is. My son. And don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

Belle looked around. She had somehow found herself close to the docks but now that he was the Dark One again, she figured Rumple would still be able to hear her when she called his name in case his father did decide to hurt her. At least she could still trust Rumple to protect her.

"I just want to talk."

Belle turned her head back to the teenage father. "Why?"

He looked confused, but only for a second. "You're my daughter-in-law. Right? I'm not sure if you and laddie had broken it up yet."

Belle sighed. "No. Not yet."

"I am surprised, but I'm not here to tell you to divorce him or anything."

"Than what do you want?"

Peter didn't smile. In fact, Belle was certain that he actually looked upset, and she didn't think it was because of her.

"To just talk."

Belle found herself in many strange situations today, but walking on the docks in the Underworld with her dead teenage father-in-law took the cake. She wanted to tell herself that she was being too trusting, and she knew it was a flaw, but somehow talking to his father seemed like a better option than talking to Rumple.

"What are you wanting to talk about?"

"The one thing we have in common. Rumple."

"Have you talked to him lately?"

Peter sighed. "Not lately, no. I did see him when he and his _friends_ first arrived, but I've been trying to give him some space since. You?"

"Yes. I met him in the library earlier today. Or yesterday. I'm sure how time moves here."

"The library? Interesting."

"He told him he was working for Hades. He said Hades had some leverage on him."

"Did he?"

Peter stopped walking and looked at her. "Is everything alright?"

Belle didn't look at him, not saying anything. What could she? That her husband traded her child long before she was born to save his son?

She decided to stick with the plain facts.

"I'm pregnant."

Peter smirked, making a sound like he held back a laugh, and smiled at her. "Congratulations."

Belle tried to smile. She wanted to be happier about the news but she saw no reason to. She was for a few precious seconds when Rumple told her, and she wished she never connected the dots to his agreement. She wished he never told her. But she wanted honesty, right?

"You don't seem happy about it."

"Um..."

"Did he mess up again?"

Belle smirked. "Yeah, he did. But, I think I messed up to."

"How so?"

"I wanted honest from him, and I got it. But I didn't like it so I left. I always seem to do that to him. Walk away after he gives me what I want. What's wrong with me?"

She hadn't meant for him to answer but it was strange how easy it was to talk to the boy. Or man? This really was a messed up moment.

"Don't blame yourself lassie. The boy has been through a lot. Granted, most of it because of me. But he's trying."

"What do you mean?"

They continued to walk, trying to enjoy the red sky view.

"I think we both know how far Rumple is willing to go to protect and save the ones he loves. He doesn't stop trying and people seem to forget that. Especially those friends of his."

"I don't really think they're his friends. Even to him." It was the first time she ever admitted it, but talking to Pan was so damn easy.

"They're not. And I know Rumple knows that to, but I don't think he cares."

"He came for Henry though. I think everyone knows that he would never voluntarily come to the Underworld to save a man he's hated for centuries."

"Henry wouldn't be here if his mothers were smart."

It felt odd to agree on anything with Peter Pan, but Belle actually felt safe and calm. Why? She didn't know. But she did know that it was safer with Peter Pan at the moment than alone, and she knew Rumple would want that for her. Besides, he made no move to harm her yet.

"Am I to assume the leverage Hades has on Rumple has to do with the baby?"

Belle almost didn't say anything. It was still hard to accept the fact.

"Yes. Long ago, before I was probably even born, he made a deal. He didn't tell me much about it though, but-"

"It was to save Baelfire."

Belle stopped and looked at him. "You know?"

Peter smirked. "Even after I became Peter Pan, I kept an eye on laddie. I wanted to know what he was doing."

"Does he know that? That you were watching him?"

Belle wondered that if Rumple knew, maybe he could forgive his father a little more.

"No. I never told him. I didn't think he would listen. He hadn't for everything else I told him. I don't blame him for hating me, he has the right. I just wish he would talk to me. I just want him to listen."

Belle watched mindlessly at her feet as they reached the end of the docks. She could understand what the boy meant. There were times she wished her father would just listen to her and hear what she had to say, but perhaps the situations were different. She wasn't sure.

"What do you know of the deal Rumple made? Who did he make it with?"

"It was a healer. Baelfire was perhaps seven when he was bitten by a deadly snake. It was twenty-four hour poison so he would have been dead by morning. The healer refused to give the antidote because Milah and Rumple had nothing to offer him. What you need to understand is that this was after the war and Rumple already injured himself to get back to his son. So he was willing to do whatever it took to save the lad. Anything except murder."

If Rumple was still the Dark One during the story, that last sentence would have made her laugh. As the Dark One Rumple never had issues with harming other people; whether it was turning them into snails and stepping on them, skinning them alive, or killing them. But she knew that Rumple couldn't have been the evil sorcerer everyone knew him to be at this time in the story, so thinking about Rumple killing someone was hard to believe.

"But where does the deal come in?"

"Did he ever tell you about Milah?"

Belle shook her head. "Very little. He did say that she left him and Neal. Or Baelfire."

"She did, but that wasn't the issue. Milah hated Rumple. She hated that he was weak and a coward, despite injuring himself so their child could have a father. Milah always wanted him to be brave and strong. Or at least that's what she would say. Really, she wanted a man that wasn't afraid to take what was his. So she spent their last penny to buy a dagger so Rumple could go to the healer and kill him in his sleep."

Belle felt sick. Was she just like Milah? Forcing Rumple to be someone he wasn't? But she would never ask Rumple to kill someone. Even now, she never believed killing was the option, even with someone like Zelena.

"But he couldn't do it. He tried, so I guess one would give him points for that. The healer woke up and was surprised that Rumple was ready to kill him, but even more surprised that he kept him alive. So the man offered Rumple a deal. The antidote to save Baelfire...for his second born child."

Belle was ready to cry, though she wasn't sure why. There was no need to cry. But the pain of learning it was her child still hurt.

"But why would Rumple agree to something like that? He wasn't just taking away his child. He was also giving away Milah's child."

Peter licked his lips. "Remember Belle, Milah hated Rumple. So I doubt they were in that part of their marriage to even have another kid."

It started to all make sense to her.

"And Rumple didn't think anyone could love a coward."

"He still thinks that though, and I've helped."

Belle noticed how Peter looked down at the water below, crossing his arms on the wooden banister. Perhaps he truly did feel guilty for all the pain he put his son through. Perhaps there was a chance for him to be redeemed and move on? But she knew it wasn't something she could help with, and knew not to trust the boy too much based on one moment of weakness.

"So he never imagined having another child."

"Exactly. And the contract was specific. Milah could always have another one."

"What do you mean?"

"The contract said _Rumple's_ second born. Not Milah's. But I'm sorry it had to be your first."

Belle jerked her head towards him in a comical way. He was sorry?

"But what does this contract have to do with Hades?"

"I'm not really sure. But I would guess that the Lord of the Dead somehow got his hands on it. It would make sense since Rumple killed the healer after he became the Dark One to avoid paying. During their affair, when he still thought Cora loved him, he didn't want to risk the chance of them having a child under that contract. And this is Hades' domain. He can do whatever he wants."

They remained silent for a moment, watching the waters and sky. If they didn't look back, they wouldn't know they were in the Underworld.

"Was I wrong?"

Peter turned to her. "What?"

"Rumple told him that he wasn't giving up the curse this time. He told me that he was accepting who he was and I had to as well if I wanted to be with him. But I can't condone it."

"Condone what exactly? Rumple finally being happy with himself? He likes the magic but not because of what he can do with it, Belle. It keeps him safe."

This brought her attention to full. If she couldn't listen to her own reason, maybe hearing it from someone else would help.

"He's been abused by people wielding magic, even his own, too many times in life. He's been beaten and knocked down, and he doesn't have the strength to get back up."

"Not even for me?"

"Rumple came to Neverland to save Henry, and he was ready to sacrifice himself for that. He didn't leave you behind because he didn't love you. He wanted to keep you safe."

"He always seems to chose magic over anything else though."

Peter laughed. "That pregnancy must already be taking away whatever smarts you have."

There was the Pan she knew.

"Belle, he loves you. That much is true and always will be. Even after you continue to walk away from him."

She looked at him, a question in her eyes. He smirked.

"Not everyone has the privilege of knowing what happens upstairs after you die. But I found a way, and I've been watching him. Even after death."

Belle smiled. She would definitely be telling Rumple that.

"You want laddie to be a hero, but not fully realizing or accepting what he has been through. You need to understand why he is the way he is. He's not doing it all for love of power. It's never been about that."

"He said he craved power, even before becoming the Dark One."

"As I said already, for protection. So he wouldn't be a coward and have people abuse him. And to protect his son. Laddie's a bit of a lost soul, but not like those you find in the river. He's beaten and broken."

A gasp left Belle's lips. Tears were beginning to fall.

"And every time I walked away, I only helped make it worse."

"Don't give yourself too much credit lassie. You have the right to walk away and be upset, even if it's irrational and in anger. I was surprised when you threw him over the town line. That was impressive."

Belle glared at him but he only laughed. Despite this very odd moment, he was still Peter Pan.

"Rumple has a habit of making the wrong choices. But all for the right reason."

"Trying to kill Hook? Why would he do that?"

"He needed the pirate's heart for a spell."

"What spell?"

"You never did ask him, did you?"

She decided she hated her father-in-law. For throwing reason in her face when she just wanted to be angry.

"It was a spell to keep his powers, even when he left town, but mostly because it would help cleave him from the dagger. To free him from that control. He had the right to want that after what Zelena did to him."

"What did she do?" Belle asked in short gasps, fully crying now.

But Peter didn't answer. "I know you want him to be someone better, even for himself, but it seems to me laddie is happy now. He knows who he is and he's accepted that. Magic has become a part of him and he can control that curse better than anyone. I'm sure you heard of Merlin's prophesy?"

Belle thought back to Camelot. Merlin had talked about someone in the future who could possibly take all the Darkness and turn it into light. The sorcerer had thought it was Emma, but that hadn't happened. Perhaps it would be Rumple. Pan was right. Rumple had been the Dark One longer than anyone and could control the Darkness better, and she remembered what the dagger looked like when he pulled it from his jacket. While before it was silver with black lettering, it was inverted now. Perhaps there was a chance. But was she willing to take it? Even to protect their child?

"I'm not the best parent in the realms. We all know that. But I've noticed something about Rumple. I've even seen it in the Charmings he calls friends. And if they share a common trait, perhaps he's not so bad after all?"

"What is it?"

"When it comes to his child, in heat of the moment, he will do whatever it takes to protect them. When you become a parent, the child becomes the most important thing in life."

Belle's hands unconsciously rose to her stomach. The baby was hardly anything at the moment, but she already loved it. And she understood what he meant. She would protect her and Rumple's child no matter what.

"I guess I never learned that lesson." Peter added. "But I think from the look on your face that you believe the same thing. Nothing else matters but protecting the child, right?"

Belle nodded her head, her tears drying up.

"Now from what I know of you, you're going to try and find a way to defeat Hades and break the contract?"

Belle looked up at him. She left out a chuckle. He could already see determination in her eyes and he smiled.

"Right. But you're dealing with a god, Belle. The Lord of the Underworld and the Dead. What exactly is your plan on defeating him if you won't let Rumple be the Dark One? Because faith, trust, and light magic probably isn't going to work that well. You're going to need something powerful. And the power Rumple has right now, the power of all the Dark Ones to ever exist, including Emma Swan's light magic, might do the trick. The question is will you accept Rumple for who he is now? Or will you call off the marriage simply because he's not a hero?"

Belle thought for a moment but knew it would take a little longer to make her final choice. Peter stood there, watching her and sighed.

"Rumple's at the shop right now. Let me take you so you're safe, and you two can talk it out. But if you're going to do more, please don't make a mess."

Belle almost fell over. Had he really just implied that?!

He laughed. They walked back up the docks and to the shop. She looked back to thank her father-in-law, but he was already gone. Belle opened the door to the shop, hearing that familiar bell, and saw Rumple.

"Belle."

She gently shut the door, taking a few steps forward but making her way to him.

"We need to talk."

* * *

If I get enough reviews, I might continue to another chapter where Belle and Rumple talk. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought you were with the others."

Belle sighed. "I couldn't really bring myself to be around them at the moment."

"How so?"

Rumple set down the book he was looking through. Research was a lot easier with Belle there, and when she was doing it.

"It doesn't matter right now."

Belle tried to pull her attention to random objects, not really sure how to begin this. But it was her who came here so she had to start.

"I met your father."

Rumple nearly jumped and Belle grimaced. She really should have known better than to throw something like that out there. There had to be a measure of security first considering who his father was.

"He didn't hurt me!" She held up her hand to try and push Rumple back before he bolted from the shop, even though he was across the room.

"I promise, he didn't hurt me Rumple."

"Why were you with him?"

"He meet me. He just wanted to talk."

She was careful not to tell him that she was just wondering around on her own. He definitely wouldn't like that considering the circumstances.

"Why?"

"He wanted to talk about you."

Rumple nearly froze. Belle was smiling. Why?

"Why are you smiling?"

Belle giggled. "Because I don't think your father cares so little for you as you think."

"What do you mean?" He asked, clearly not believing her.

"Well, apparently he was watching you after he became Peter Pan." She continued to smile like she was holding back a secret.

"What?"

"So he knows about the deal you made with the healer." And the smile was gone.

They were silent for a few seconds. Belle was waiting for his reaction but when she saw that he didn't really have one she continued.

"He told me what happened."

He looked at her, still a little confused.

"Belle-"

"I understand."

Rumple was _not_ expecting that.

"What?"

"I'm not saying I fully agree with your choice, but I understand how you were feeling at the time."

Perhaps it was the severe lack of sunlight in the shop or his mind was too busy processing what all Belle was saying, but Rumple was just now noticing that her face was a little red and her eyes a tad puffy.

"You've been crying. What did my father do?!"

Belle nearly ran up to him, placing a hand on his chest. "Rumple, it's okay. He didn't do anything to me but talk. I was crying because...because I realized how wrong I was."

"What?"

He took her into his arms.

"Rumple, I'm so sorry."

She began to cry again in his chest and Rumple rubbed circles on her back to try and calm her down. He really needed to know what happened between his father and wife. And he hated to see her cry.

"Oh Belle, it's alright."

"No it's not!"

She pushed herself away from his arms.

"I was selfish, Rumple! I wanted honesty from you and I got it. But what did I do? I walked away. Again!"

"Belle-"

"No Rumple. You can't make me think otherwise when it's true."

She wiped her eyes. He just stood there, watching his beauty, wishing to take away her pain. His Belle, always so brave, was having an identity crisis. And she didn't seem to know what to do. But she wanted him to listen so he would.

"Your father told me about you and Milah."

He would have to give some personal thanks for that, he thought sarcastically.

"About what happened to Baelfire and the healer. But he also told me something I never allowed myself to realize."

Her tears were drying up. She wondered if it was possible to be so emotional after just a few days of getting pregnant. She doubted it, but there was just too much going on right now to not be.

"I'm so sorry. I never realized just how broken you were. I never knew."

"No you didn't."

Belle was surprised to hear how calm he was about it.

"And that's not your fault. I never told you everything because...I didn't want you to think less of me than you already do."

Belle froze. _What?_

"What?"

"Belle, I know what kind of man I am. I do, believe me. I make the wrong choices-"

"But for the right reasons. Your father told me."

"I was a desperate soul. And when you're desperate...you do anything."

"But even if you're desperate you can make the right choice."

Rumple just stood there and looked at her. She was sure of the emotion in his eyes, but he looked like he was in pain.

"No. You don't. Because at that moment, when the person you love is in danger, you do whatever you have to protect them. Even if it cost your own soul."

Her breath hitched. "That doesn't mean darkness is the only option."

"No it doesn't, but it's the only you're forced to choice."

"You can be good Rumple. I know you can."

"You're right. Perhaps I can be good. But Belle-"

He paused to make sure he had her full attention.

"This isn't about me."

Again she almost fell over from such a realization.

"This is about you and our child. And if I have to pay my own soul to protect you both...I will. And you're not going to stop me."

"I don't want our child to lose its father."

He paused for moment, looking elsewhere as if he was thinking.

"Did my father tell you about the Seer?"

Belle slowly shook her head, brows forwarded.

"I met a Seer on the battlefield. She was just a child at the time, but she told me that if I went into battle, my child would remain fatherless."

Belle gasped. Her mind was going over every little thing she knew about Rumple's past, trying to put the pieces together.

"That's why you broke your leg. I know you said that it was because you were scared, but I also know that you did it to get to your son. You didn't want Baelfire to live without a father. Not after what Peter Pan did to you."

He bent his head down. "No. I knew I would be branded as a coward. But I've always been one, even as a child. Milah..."

He wasn't sure he could tell her the truth about his first wife, but he was feeling light. Why? Was it because he was telling her the truth? Or the dagger? He didn't have the voices in his head pulling him to darkness. For the first time during the curse, he could think. And breathe. And Belle wanted honesty. He just hoped she wouldn't walk away again. He wouldn't deny that truth about their arguments. Even he had to admit (even if it hurt himself a little) that Belle had a tendency to go back on that particular promise, but he also knew he couldn't blame her too much. It was always his fault. He always messed up.

"Rumple, it's okay."

Belle took his hands in hers. Pouring all her love into her eyes so he could see them.

"You can tell me. I promise, I won't walk away."

 _Not yet._ Belle forced that sickening voice out of her mind. No, she wouldn't walk away. She's done enough of that already.

"We use to be in love. Me and Milah. But the war changed that. I remember...I remember when I came home early after I got the invitation to join the battlefield. I was excited. She was nervous. She didn't want me to die, but now I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not really sure." He gave a dry chuckle. "I told her that it was my chance to prove I wasn't a coward like my father. She told me I wasn't, but I realized afterwards that she didn't mean that. You see, Milah wanted me to fight. She didn't care if I hurt myself. She didn't seem to care when I told her it was to get back to our son. When I told her about the Seer, she thought I was insane. She didn't even seem to care whether I live or die."

Belle felt sick. She never wanted to meet this woman, but she really wanted to give her a piece of her mind. How? How could any person feel that way? Not caring if your husband lived or die, as long as he fought against ogres? Was that all that matter to the woman? Having a strong husband to take what was his?

"But she tried, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"She did stick around for Baelfire at the beginning, but only so he wouldn't be stuck with a coward father. In the end, she left. I've already told you that story."

But he hadn't told her that he killed his ex-wife. Twice. He didn't think now was the best time. But that was their issue, right? Not talking about things, no matter how painful or how much they hated the truth.

"Belle-"

His words never left his lips when they were covered by Belle's. She always knew how to throw him off. He smiled at the thought, and while he wanted her, they really needed to talk.

"I'm so sorry." She said when they broke apart. "I only helped make things worse. I'm no better than them, am I?"

"No Belle, you're far better than anyone can be."

"But I've made so many mistakes in our relationship."

"We both have perhaps. But that's good, right?"

She looked up at him.

"It's boring being perfect."

Belle laughed. How did he always know when to do that?

"Besides, isn't love suppose to be layered? A mystery?"

"Throwing my own lines at me isn't going to get you anywhere Mr. Gold."

"Is it?"

They kissed again, but was interrupted (once again) by the shop's bell. Gold figured it was time (when they made it back home) to rip that bell off the frame. Perhaps a shock to the intruder would give them more privacy.

But he was glad it wasn't this time. His father suggesting they have another child was too much, he couldn't bare for him to catch them in the act. Even if they _were_ having another child.

"Father."

Belle turned around, pulling her arms away from Rumple's neck, and saw the boy she was talking to earlier closing the door behind him.

"Hello laddie."

Belle wasn't sure if it was the lighting, but did Peter look even sadder than before?

"What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to make sure you and the missus made up. I guess I got my answer."

That familiar smirk again.

She was surprised Rumple didn't retort, but his thin lips and exhausted look said otherwise. At least he was decent enough to keep whatever comment he had in his head.

"Thank you."

Belle looked to her father-in-law as both men looked at her shocked.

"Your welcome. See?" Peter looked to Rumple. "I didn't hurt her. I wouldn't do that. In fact I like her. You can trust me Rumple. I meant what I said."

Belle didn't ask Rumple what his father meant. She didn't feel like it was her place.

"If you really meant it, you'll help."

It wasn't a request. And they all knew that.

"Of course. So what plan have you two made?"

Belle and Rumple looked at each other. It was clear to them that they each had their own, but if they were going to do better about this communication thing, they had to work on a plan together.

Rumple let out a heavy sigh. "Unfortunately, we need to talk to the others. It seems everyone has gone off on their own doing their own little thing. If we're all going to get out of here alive, we need to work together."

Belle smiled. They both had a long way to go, but this was a good step.

* * *

So, if anyone wants to check out my tumblr, the link is in my profile. It's not much but I do like reblog and post about OUAT. Granted, I only started it a few months ago but I would like some followers. Or at least to know other people are looking at it other than just me. You don't have to. Just wanted that out there. I've been meaning to before, but kept forgetting.

I do see another chapter after this, and a story. But I also think it will be a tad slow going. If anyone have ideas of what they would like, please let me know. Ideas will help right now.


	3. Chapter 3

They made their way to the loft, but Peter had to wait outside until Belle and Rumple could make sure the waters wouldn't get too rocky. Knowing that the boy (or man) that once kidnap Henry was working with wouldn't settle well with the heroes.

"You might not like it, but if we're going to get anywhere, we need all the help we can get."

"And what makes you so sure he won't try something on Henry again? He might claim he changed, but how can we be sure?" Regina looked at Gold.

"Yes, how can we be sure?" Belle asked, anger lacing her words. "How can we make sure he won't rip out our hearts after we offered our help, and use it to hurt the ones we love because of a rather outrageous assumption?"

Regina fell silent, but everyone's attention fell on the queen.

"Regina, what did you do?" Robin asked. Surprised that she would do such a thing to his friend. He loved Regina, but it didn't mean he would allow her to hurt someone who had saved his life, or anyone. He owed his life to Belle, and if he had to protect her from even Regina he would.

"Zelena was going to hurt you, Robin. I couldn't let that happen."

"But it doesn't give you the right to assume Rumple would help that witch."

Everyone turned to the door, watching the new member of their rag-tag team enter. He looked a little ridiculous in that suit, like a miniature Gold.

"After everything your sister had done to him, and after killing his son, do you honestly believe my son would be stupid enough to work with her?"

No one spoke for a moment, letting that realization come into place. He was right, and they didn't think fear was a good excuse for what Regina did to Belle.

"We can deal with this later, right now-"

"No." Gold said firmly.

David looked like he was ready to argue with the imp, but the look in the sorcerer's eyes made him halt, forcing him to listen.

"If we are going to work together to get out of here, a few things need to be understood."

"Like what?" Hook spoke with venom. Everyone else could work with the crocodile all they wanted, he wasn't going to trust the man one bit. Or his teenage father.

"Belle has given you all more help than you could ask for, and has forgiven more than anyone deserves." He glanced at both the pirate and the queen. " And I believe you lot would have never realized Zelena's plan without her. Yet you have _never_ thanked her, and still continue to ask for her assistance."

David and Snow looked more apologetic than the others as they remembered how they treated her when she asked for help to save Gold from their Dark One daughter, but it was Robin who spoke up first. Which Gold was thankful for. He would have turned right around and left the loft with Belle if no one said anything.

"Belle, I owe you my life. And my daughters. Whatever it is you need, I'll help. Never think otherwise."

"Thank you Robin." Belle smiled. Was it wrong of her to enjoy the confused look on Regina's face?

"So what exactly happened to make you work with him?"

Gold sighed. The Savior really did have a habit of asking rather ignorant and pointless questions. A trait she inherited from her father no doubt.

He shared a look with Belle, knowing it was time to tell them. He knew Robin would help, but he had the fear (and slight knowing assumption) that they wouldn't care; since they had two other babies to worry about.

"I'm pregnant." She didn't smile.

Of course Snow was excited, being the most royal of them all. She was accustomed to caring for others and sharing in their joy, as long as it wasn't Zelena. She wanted to think Belle was their friend, but she knew that their actions towards her, and the fact that they never did thank her for all her help, said otherwise.

"Belle, congratulations."

Robin even walked up and gave her hug, and Rumple could see it made his wife happy. Perhaps the thief wasn't that bad, but his associations could use some work.

"So why aren't you celebrating?" Regina asked.

Belle knew what she really meant. She was too busy with her sister to care about this and needed her and Rumple out of the way. To her, this was just another issue she had to deal with, and frankly, her sister trying to steal Robin's baby was more important. But Rumple was right. They couldn't all just do their own thing and expect everyone to leave alive. To defeat Hades, they had to join teams. It wouldn't be pretty, but it had to be done.

And since they were in the land of the dead, help from the dead was almost necessary.

"Laddie messed up."

Gold glared at his father but ignored him.

"Not a surprise."

"Killian."

 _At least the Savior knows how to handle her own monster_ , Gold thought.

"I made a deal long before Belle was even born. Baelfire was dying and after some events, the only way to say him was...let's just say, Hades thinks the baby is his."

"What?" Everyone nearly jumped.

"The baby is under contract which Hades now owns. So we need to make a plan that can save the baby and get us all back home alive."

"And you're okay with him being the Dark One?" David asked.

Everyone looked at Belle, waiting for her to answer.

"That's for me and Rumple to talk about later, and that's none of your business. We don't interfere in your marriage, you shouldn't in ours."

"What? Gold gets involved in everything." Emma tried to stand up for her parents.

"I might have helped them get together dearie, something I have yet to be thanked for, or you becoming the Savior, but I never bothered with their marriage. Whatever mistakes they made was their own doing. Sorry to disappoint you."

Emma closed her mouth for whatever retort she had lined up when David agreed.

"But we're not going to let you hurt Belle anymore."

"Enough!"

All eyes landed on Belle, who at the moment had the most logic and reason. Next to Gold perhaps.

"We're not going to get anywhere if we continue to bite at each other. So let's get a few things straight. We stay out of other people's marriage and we accept the past and move on. Alright? Because if this continues, Hades will win _everything_."

Silence covered their mouths. The heroes hated how Belle and Rumple were right. Or at least, how Gold was right.

"So you're thinking if we make one big force rather than a lot of tiny ones, we can break his power?" Snow asked.

"In a sense, yes. That's why my father is here. He knows more about this place and Hades powers than we do. And as I said, we need all the help we can get."

"My brother knew how to defeat Hades as well, and look how that turned out."

"My father is not your brother."

Pan stepped forward quickly before anyone could argue again.

"As I told Belle, not everyone gets the privilege of knowing what happens after you move on. Unless you have the right tools. Some people, like Cora, think that the more power you have the better. But thankfully laddie inherited my skills for trickery and subtlety. And we're the only ones here who really have the power of finesse. The rest of you seem to want to barge the door down with your guns blazing, so to speak. That won't work here."

"So what tool do you have that allows you to know what happens in the living?"

"Hades has a vault of his most magical objects. I found a way in shortly after I got here, but that's not what matters here."

Peter knew exactly why Snow was asking. She wanted a way to look after her newborn son from down here, but he knew better. They made the choice, utterly foolish, to leave their son behind and travel to the Underworld to save a man that wasn't worth saving. They got to live with that choice. As he did his.

"It's clear that saving souls is weakening Hades. But that's also causing a lot of trouble."

"If we can help others move on, we will."

Peter snorted at the princess turned queen. "You're not getting this, are you?"

"What father means is that we have to play this safe. You also have to understand is that there are over thousands of souls here. You can't save them all. And it's their unfinished business, not yours. After what you've been through with your first child, I would think you'd be more concerned on getting home to your second, rather than focus on souls you've never met."

"And if we destroy Hades, we can save all the souls trapped down here as well. So why don't we kill two birds with one stone rather than play two different games."

"This isn't a game." Regina looked at the boy.

"Perhaps not to you lassie, but it is to Hades. And like with me, the only way to stop him is to play the game. I'm sure you've heard that saying before, right?"

"So what exactly did you have in mind? Forgive me, but you two have done nothing to prove yourself as changed men."

"Neither have you, yet here we are."

"Alright!" Belle threw her arms as if to push both 'boys' back before they got into a fight. "The best thing to do is to try and understand Hades' power. We can't defeat him if we don't know what he can do."

"We know he can put names on gravestones so no one leaves." Regina told her for the second time.

"We do know that although he can leave anytime he wants and go where he wishes, he can't stay for long."

"So his powers are limited?"

"Yes." Rumple answered the shepherd.

"I doubt the Lord of the Dead is just going to tell us what makes him weak, or how to stop him."

Gold sighed. He really couldn't handle these ignorant questions and statements. For once, why couldn't the Savior be like her mother?

"No Miss Swan, he's not." He spoke in an exasperated tone. "This is where the subtly and fineness comes in."

"Any great powerful 'magician' has some sort of vault that holds their power."

"So Hades would have one as well." Belle said, finishing her father-in-law's thought pattern.

Pan smiled. Rumple wasn't sure if them getting along was a good thing. He was sure it was, because at least it showed Pan was trying to change, but he also hated how 'buddy' they were becoming. He remembered a time like that. Long ago.

"So we find this vault and just hope he has some sort of power we can use against him? Or at least some information."

"Yes." Pan said. "Or...

We could ask your sister."

The temperature in the room dropped, almost making them forget they were in Underworld, because it kept looking like Hell.

"What?!" Regina stood up straighter.

"Regina-"

"You really think I'm going to let my sister help with any of this. Do you not remember who she's working for?"

"Well we don't actually know she's working for Hades." Snow tried to calm her step-mother down.

"And this is where leverage comes in."

Now everyone was looking at Pan again.

"What? You really thought Hades would just give us what we wanted without holding something over his head? Besides, I didn't think you were above using leverage. I hear you've used it, what? Three? Four times? Or did I hear wrong that you used Belle against my son?"

And the temperature dropped lower. Now everyone was thinking this was a bad idea. But Regina didn't move. She _really_ hated when the Stiltskins were right.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"You're not talking about...hurting her, are you?" Robin asked gingerly.

"Care for the witch?"

"Father." Rumple muttered to his side.

"No! But she's still my daughter's mother. No matter how we all feel about her."

"Exactly." Gold answered, holding his hands together in front of him. "Which is why despite how we all feel about her, she has as much of the right to at least see and hold your child as you do."

Robin had to pull Regina by the hand to prevent her from stepping up and slapping the Imps.

"Regina!"

"If your wife doesn't trust Zelena with the baby, why should you?"

"You have a point Regina." Belle spoke up on her behalf. "But at least I made sure the baby was safe."

"Yeah, and look how that helped."

Belle bit the urge to tell the mayor that she had told them not to trust Zelena, but it would only cause more trouble.

"REGINA!"

The queen stepped back, shocked that Robin would ever yell at her.

Robin and everyone else took deep breaths, hoping the calm down all the tension. "They're right."

"Robin-"

"Regina, I know you hate her-"

"I don't hate her."

"But that baby _is_ her. And she did trust us to watch over the baby and protect her from Hades. We can trust her to not leave with her again. You know that she won't be able to change if we don't give her a chance. Remember, this isn't just about us or the baby. This is about everyone getting home. Alive."

It took a few moments before Regina finally calmed down, hating how she always agreed with his reasoning.

"Fine." She snapped. She looked back at the trio. "So what exactly is your plan?"

* * *

I will leave you there for now. And don't worry. This started out as Belle and Pan bonding, and a little hope of Pan redemption. It is still headed that way. You can expect more Belle and Pan bonding in the next chapter :) and less of the 'heroes'. They always take me a long time to write.


End file.
